Forever - suite
by Kaila.pe
Summary: Une suite possible à cette première et hélas, unique saison...


**Forever** (une suite possible parmi tant d'autres...) **  
**

« Dis-lui »

 _Henry avait chaud tout à coup et avait tout perdu de sa belle assurance. Lorsque le regard de Jo s'ancra dans le sien, il sut qu'il n'avait plus le choix._

« C'est une longue histoire. »

 _Il était à la fois complètement perdu, tétanisé mais aussi soulagé de pouvoir enfin se confier à celle qui comptait tant pour lui._

« Avant tout, même si ce que je vais te raconter te paraîtra complètement insensé, tu dois me promettre deux choses : la première est de ne jamais le répéter, la deuxième, de ne pas me conduire dans un asile. » _prévint Henry._

\- Je te le promets, _lui répondit Jo._

\- Bien. »

 _Henry passa sa main derrière le dos de la détective et la guida vers le canapé._

« Par quoi veux-tu que je commence ?

\- Qui est cet homme sur cette photo ? _demanda la détective._

\- Ca va te paraître fou, mais… c'est moi, en 1945.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Si c'est bien toi, aujourd'hui tu devrais…

\- Être mort. C'est mon problème. Je ne peux pas mourir. Je ne vieillis pas non plus. _affirma Henry en regardant Jo dans les yeux._

\- Mais enfin Henry ! C'est impossible !

 _Le regard de Jo lui rappela celui de sa première femme. Henry baissa les yeux._

\- Tu voulais la vérité…

\- C'était sans doute trop tôt… _ajouta-t-il en voyant l'incrédulité toujours présente dans les yeux de sa coéquipière,_ je vais te laisser tranquille, je serai parti demain. Je te demande juste de ne révéler ceci à personne. »

 _Henry se leva avec lenteur, et, le pas lourd, se dirigea vers les escaliers._

 _Jo avait encore du mal à reconnecter ses synapses et comprendre ce qui venait réellement de se passer. Son ami se prétendait-il vraiment immortel ?_

 _Abe s'approcha d'elle, s'assit sur le canapé et prit délicatement la photo restée sur la table basse._

« Sa première femme l'a envoyée dans un asile lorsqu'il a essayé de lui révéler son immortalité. Henry a passé la majeure partie de sa vie à fuir pour éviter que ce genre de situation ne se reproduise. La seule personne à qui il a réussi à faire confiance c'est Abigail. Cette photo a été prise peu après leur rencontre alors qu'ils avaient décidé de m'adopter _, raconta Abe._

\- Alors le bébé sur la photo ?

\- C'est moi.

\- Henry est…

\- Mon père adoptif, oui.

\- C'est complètement insensé _, fit Jo en hochant la tête négativement._

\- Insensé mais véridique. Laisse-lui une chance de te montrer l'homme qu'il est réellement. Tu comptes beaucoup pour lui. »

 _Jo regarda la photo à nouveau :_ _Ainsi la femme sur cette photo était le plus grand amour de sa vie. C'était aussi la femme de cette enquête, pour laquelle il avait été tant affecté. Tout s'expliquait maintenant._

 _C'est fou comme une explication totalement insensée pouvait donner soudain du sens à tout le reste._

 _C'est avec incrédulité que Jo se prêta petit à petit à trouver tout cela très logique, la relation entre Abe et Henry, le nombre incalculable de choses que savait le médecin légiste, ses attitudes souvent un peu old school, son respect envers le passé, ses expressions, son standing, ses costumes et même le lieu où elle se trouvait en ce moment : la boutique d'antiquités…_

 _Jo se leva précipitamment, hagarde. Son regard, perdu, sembla vaciller puis chercher des appuis dans la salle. Elle se dirigea lentement vers l'escalier qu'avait emprunté Henry quelques minutes plus tôt. Une porte était entre-ouverte._

 _Elle trouva Henry assis au bord de son lit, la tête entre ses mains. Il était immobile et ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu entrer. Elle s'assit délicatement à côté de lui, lui toucha l'épaule et lui dit :_

« Le plus fou dans tout ça, c'est que je te crois. Malgré l'instant de doute que j'ai eu tout à l'heure, je t'ai toujours fait confiance Henry. J'ai toujours senti que je pouvais te faire confiance. Et aujourd'hui encore, j'ai confiance en toi.

 _Henry leva la tête, et posa un regard dubitatif sur la jeune femme. Etait-elle sincère ?_

\- Ca va être à toi de me faire confiance maintenant Henry. Je ne te trahirai pas. Je serai toujours là demain et toi aussi. Tu ne pars nul part. Tu dois me faire confiance pour partager ton secret à présent.

 _La jeune femme lui prit la main et tout en cherchant l'acquiescement dans son regard, lui demanda doucement :_

\- D'accord ?

\- D'accord _, répondit le légiste tout en serrant davantage sa main et en esquissant un faible sourire._

\- Je peux te poser une question ? _s'aventura la détective._

\- Bien sûr.

\- Quand es-tu réellement né ? As-tu toujours été… immortel ?

\- Je suis né en 1779 et non, il y a un évènement qui, je suppose, m'a fait le devenir. Te souviens-tu de cette enquête sur le bateau ? L'ancêtre d'Isaac. Eh bien, j'étais sur ce bateau.

\- Le médecin qui a donné la clé, c'était toi ?

\- Oui, quand je me suis mis en travers pour ne pas qu'ils tuent l'esclave. C'est sur moi, qu'ils ont tiré. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, je revenais à la vie dans l'océan, sain et sauf. Depuis, à chaque fois que je meure, je…

\- A chaque fois ? _Jo tressaillit._

\- Oui… _Henry passa son bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre lui._ À chaque fois, je reprends connaissance dans l'eau.

\- L'East River ?

\- C'est ça. Je n'aime pas vraiment me baigner tout nu dans le fleuve…

\- Ca m'intriguait aussi _, plaisanta Jo._

 _Puis elle reprit avec émotion et gravité dans la voix :_

\- Est-ce que c'est… douloureux ?

\- Certaines morts le sont plus que d'autres. Mais le plus douloureux, c'est de voir les gens qu'on aime vieillir et mourir…

\- Abigail ?

\- Oui

\- Et… serais-tu prêt à prendre le risque à nouveau ?"

 _Il tourna doucement la tête. Son regard se posa sur les lèvres de la jeune femme et il y posa délicatement un léger baiser._

 _Quand il la regarda à nouveau dans les yeux, son regard avait pris une toute autre lueur : de désir, de passion, d'envie._

 _Jo se leva un peu trop précipitamment et dit maladroitement :_

« Ca fait un peu beaucoup pour aujourd'hui. »

 _Puis elle tenta de le rassurer, en ajoutant le plus gentiment possible :_

« Mais on se voit demain, promis. »


End file.
